


100 Things #17 (Shelter)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [17]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #17 (Shelter)

The waves were perfect, just as he remembered them, cool, crisp and with just the right amount of power. Gabe shook his head vigorously, spraying water from his drenched hair in all directions. It felt good to be back home surfing with Zach and just hanging out like the old days. Having Shaun around was an added bonus even if he was being a pussy and using a long board now. On the other hand that change was one more thing to tease him about and Gabe was not one to refuse gift ammunition. If the situation was reversed Shaun sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to go for the comedic jugular. Reveling in the joy of the moment and the anticipation of a night filled with beer and sex Gabe grinned and shifted so he was in position to paddle out. From where he was sitting the weekend was looking great.


End file.
